Ahí estaré
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: One-Shot / Hermione recuerda justo un dia antes del dia mas feliz de su vida lo que ha vivido al lado de la persona que ha amado siempre, con una firme promesa, siempre a su lado siempre, ahí estará ella...


**Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R**

Hola a todos, tenia mucho sin subir un fan fic y bueno hoy regreso con este pequeño One-shot de Harry y Hermione, esta inspirado en la canción Ahí estaré de la serie Violetta de Disney Channel. Espero les guste, aunque siento que le falta, en fin, espero sus opiniones acepto que me avienten jitomates, lechuga, lo que sea toda opinión es buena.  
Ahora si a leer!

Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Ahí estaré.**

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma y aunque en los últimos años esa frase siempre la deje de lado pues la calma solo era relativa, hoy se que es una realidad.

Nunca imagine que una carta pudiera haber cambiado mi vida, aun recuerdo cuando llego a mis manos mi carta de Hogwarts; había sido aceptada para estudiar en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo a pesar de ser hija de muggles.

En el colegio siempre fui la niña estudiosa que sacaba buenas notas y que para mi sacar un 10 me hacia tan feliz como pasar mi tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo esos libros que tanto amaba y me daban paz. Nunca tuve amigos y los que pensé que eran, solo se acercaban a mi para que les pasara los exámenes y para ofenderme; aunque tengo que reconocer que todo eso me hacia una niña mandona que siempre tenia una explicación y una razón para todo.

Entrar a Hogwarts fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, porque por fin encontraba un lugar en el que podía ser yo, en el que mi vida tenia un sentido y un motivo. Aunque no todo era diferente, seguía siendo la niña mandona, sabelotodo y sin amigos.

Pero por casualidades del destino llegaron a mi vida Harry Potter y Ron Wesley. Después de casi estar a punto de morir por un troll de la montaña que había entrado al colegio en mi primer año, ellos se hicieron mis amigos, ese día salvaron mi vida.

Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" era mi mejor amigo, con el tenia una conexión que con Ron no tenia, entre ambos podíamos vernos a los ojos y saber lo que nos pasaba en ese momento, el había estado cuando nadie mas estuvo a mi lado, con el siempre me sentí protegida. A pesar de todos los peligros que enfrento, nunca dejo de ser la misma persona que era. Siempre sentí algo por el, pero siempre tuve miedo a perderlo, me mataba verlo con Cho o con Ginny aunque esta ultima fuera mi amiga.

Cuando estábamos en busca de los horrocrux lo que sentía por el se hizo mas fuerte, nunca pensé que Ron pudiera abandonarnos en medio de la nada, pero fue eso lo que me acerco mas a Harry. Recuerdo el día de la batalla final, mi miedo a perderlo se hizo mas grande, la noche anterior había sido lo que mas había anhelado que sucediera, el sentía lo mismo que yo por el, me amaba, mas que como amiga como mujer y pensar que la suerte estaba tirada y solo uno sobreviviría me mataba, no podía imaginarme mi futuro sin el a mi lado. Pero ese día, el mundo mágico vio la caída del mago oscuro mas grande de la historia, Harry lo había vencido una vez mas y esta vez para siempre.

Jamás olvidare ese día porque fue cuando me pidió que fuera su novia y después de 3 años mañana seré la Sra. Potter.

-¿En que piensas?- me saco de mis pensamientos el hombre que me robaba el sueño

-En ti, en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos – le dije mientras acariciaba con mi mano su rostro – siempre te ame, desde la primera vez que te vi

-Yo también, pero no quería perderte, todas las personas que quería las había perdido y solo pensar que podía perderte por culpa de Voldemort me hacía guardar lo que sentía por ti para protegerte – me dijo tomando mi mano de su rostro y dándome un beso en el anillo de compromiso – siempre busque a alguien con quien pudiera compartir todo lo que soy, que me aceptara como soy y no por lo que tenia, que me corrigiera y me mantenga en el camino, alguien con quien compartir mis días, mis noches, mis miedos, todo…

-Te amo, la vida me trajo hasta ti, mi amor por ti fue lo que me dio fuerza para no caer, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, hasta el ultimo día de mi vida- le dije entre lagrimas de felicidad porque esto era justo lo que mas había deseado que sucediera

Se levanto de mi lado y me tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera, en la arena escribió "Te amo" y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, era uno beso lleno de tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos tanto amor…, una ola llego y se llevo esas dos palabras con ella y el me cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo gritando a los cuatro vientos "Te amo".

No era un sueño era una realidad, ahí estábamos los dos, amándonos…

-Hermione, antes de casarnos, quiero hacerte una promesa, "Nunca dejare que nada me aleje de ti, siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte, protegerte y amarte"- me miraba a los ojos , tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-Se que no fue casualidad que tu y yo nos encontráramos en esta vida, tu mitad y mi mitad se encontraron para ser uno mismo, yo te prometo que siempre voy a estar para regañarte, corregirte, cuidarte, amarte, curarte y protegerte – le conteste sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-Siempre a tu lado, siempre…

-Ahí estaré.

Con un beso recibimos la noche y con la promesa de estar juntos siempre, mañana uniríamos nuestras vidas en una sola para amarnos siempre.

_Tan solo dime donde y yo estaré  
entre mis brazos yo te cuidare  
como mil almas inseparables  
y soñar un beso sin final  
Dime si ahí algo que yo pueda  
hacer para esconderte dentro de mi ser  
yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad  
muy pronto ya se encontraran  
_

_No por casualidad  
Ahí estaré... _

_Siempre a tu lado... siempre _

_Ahí estaré..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y sus reviews, Gracias por leer!**

**rossyradcliffewatson**

**[...Hay mil sueños de colores, no hay mejores ni peores, solo amor amor amor y mil canciones,  
ya no hay razas ni razones, no hay mejores ni peores solo amor amor amor y mis opciones de ser mejor...]**


End file.
